A Corrida
by Green Angel
Summary: Os queridos Cavaleiros de Atena vão correr! A Corrida, é uma fanfiction que fala de Seiya e CIA. em uma corrida, ajudados pelas armaduras de ouro. Tendo suas platéias VIPs e torcedores a parte, os Cavaleiros correm com tudo em muita confusão! Quem ganhará


_**A Corrida**_

_**By Green Angel**_

_**One Shot**_

**N.A.: Aê, people, eu fiquei com uma enorme inspiração para essa fic. Inspirei-me por causa do último episodio dos Cavaleiros e graças a uma fic dos Cavaleiros, de onde eu peguei certas idéias. Vou dar os devidos créditos no final da fic se não se importa, autor/a da fic, mas é pra não estragar as surpresas dessa história, ta? Obrigado pela compreensão e boa leitura. Espero que se divirtam. **

**Certas explicações: **

"" ** O "Narrador" da corrida, aquele que vê o que ta acontecendo e fala para o público, sabem?**

Tãnã de Tãnãnã:

**- Nome: Alguém falando, ou reação, sentimento do personagem, ta?  
**

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"Seiya com a armadura de Sagitário, Shiryu com a armadura de Libra e Hyoga com a armadura de Aquáááário".

Seiya está na liderança! Mas esperem! O que é isso? Shiryu joga a barra tripla e agaaaarra Seiya! O Dragão paassa pra liderança!"

Platéia do Seiya:

Saori: Vai Seiya! Se você perder, eu juro que eu nunca vou te perdoar!

Aioros: Vamos Seiya! Não seja burro! É a minha armadura! Use as suas asas!

Infelizmente para Saori e Aioros, Seiya não escuta uma palavra sequer do que eles estão falando. Ele está "concentrado" demais para escutar os conselhos da platéia.

Platéia do Shiryu:

Shunrei: A-EME-Ó...OOOPS! ÉSSE-AGÁ-I-ÉRRE-YPSYLOM-U! QUEREMOS SHIRYU!

Mestre Ancião: Bem, isso não faz muito meu tipo, mas uma atividade diferente. Tenho que admitir que é melhor do que a paisagem de sempre hehe. Sei que Shiryu ganha... Acho que nem precisava ter vindo... """

Shiryu olha para Shunrei e sorri para ela. E é óbvio que ela desmaia. O que é a grande felicidade para Shiryu, ele já não agüentava mais ouvi-la´"""""""""""""""""

Platéia do Hyoga (que, por sinal, está em último lugar no momento):

Jacob: Vai Hyoga, vai! CorreCorreCorre!

Camus: Anda Hyoga! Deixe de ser um molenga-estúpido! Lembre-se do treinamentoooooo!

Hyoga cai no chão com a cabeça baixa, como se estivesse desistindo. Camus começa a roer as unhas de nervosismo. O que vai acontecer?

Hyoga erque a cabeça e grita:

Hyoga: MAMÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃEEE! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Camus: gota enorme)

Camus: Hyoga! Não desonre a minha armadura! OwO

Disse Camus "congelando" em raiva.

"Hyoga ergueu-se e-Ó! Ele fez uma espécie de pista única de gelo e passoooooou por Seiya e Hyoga!"

Hyoga (deslizando no gelo): Iuuhuuuuuuuuulllll! Tchau cambada!

"O cavaleiro de Cisne é parado bruscamente por uma corrente!"

Hyoga (no momento em que é parado bruscamente pela corrente): UL!

"Shun aproveita a pista de gelo, passa por cima de Hyoga"(que aliás, está caído na própria pista com os olhos em "espiral") "E passa os dois outros cavaleiros!"

Platéia do Shun:

June: Você terá muitas chicotadas se perder! ÒwÓ

Shaka: Como você está sob a proteção da minha armadura, Bunda, errm, quero dizer, Buda o fará ganhar iluminando o seu caminho.

"AhMasOQueÉIsso? Um cosmo flamejante está vindo aí! Ele atravessa todos os cavaleiros! Mas quem será? Ele é... Ele é..."

Ikki: FÊNIX! Diga logo que sou o cavaleiro de FÊNIX porcaria! Mas é CEGO?

(Narrador fica sem palavras)

Platéia do Ikki:

Aiolia: Ikkiii! Não deixe que o leão perca seu ponto mais alta na pedra do reeeeei!

Leãozinho de pelúcia (que o Aiolia trouxe): ...

Ikki: Pód'deixar!

O resto dos Cavaleiros das doze casas estavam lá torcendo por todos à parte da "Platéia VIP" (Platéia VIP são as platéias de Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki, que por sinal, só há duas "pessoas").

Mú (gritando com sua voz etérea): Shiryu, seria roubo ajudá-lo com a telecinese, mas sei que você ganha!

Deba: Que o mais alto ganhe!

Saga (balançando o Pompom pra todos os lados no ar): Pompom torce por vocês!

Kanon: Ninguém merece... ¬.¬""""

Máscara da Morte: O jeito de ganhar é na porrada!

Milo: Sabe o que? Um escorpiãozinho pra correr junto não faria nenhum mal não éééé? D Por cima que os escorpiões são animais realmente incríveis! Eles têm um rabo com uma ponta tão... Tãooo... Picante! Que os fazem tão sexys e bonitos como eu! E impressionam tantas garotas, fico com muitas, como eu! E os escorpiões blá blá blá

Milo começou a fazer um longo discurso sobre escorpiões, e sempre comparava com ele. Mas só os pontos bons, que era só o que ele falava. O discurso do cavaleiro de Escorpião estava começando a irritar profundamente o cavaleiro de Câncer que quase deu um soco em Milo, mas este foi salvo por Shura que "acidentalmente" começou a agitar o braço perto dos dois e Mascára da Morte saiu voando. Mas já já ele tava de volta "

Shura (Agitando o braço direito freneticamente): Excalibur habita seu espírito Dragão!

Dite: Flores! Joguem flores para o futuro-vencedor!

Os cavaleiros de bronze "secundários" apenas assistiam calmamente a corrida. Sem comentários. Jabú desejava fortemente que Seiya perdesse para mostrar a sua amada Atena que ele não valia nada. Jabú não se dava conta, mas ele também não fazia nada para "impressioná-la", então do que adiantaria Seiya perder?

"Olhem só! Seiya amarrou a ponta de uma corda bem grande ao seu corpo enquanto corria e amarrou a outra ponta à flecha da armadura de Sagitário! Vejam isso, vejam isso! Ele atirou a flecha e está sendo puxada por ela! Uau! Que idéia brilhante! Seiya vai cruzar a linha de chegada!

Só que! Anh! Ikki deu uma porrada das boas na cara do Seiya e...

CRUZOU A LINHA DE CHEGADA!"

Platéia do Seiya:

Saori - Desmaia

Aioros: Como pôde receber o golpe do Ikki bem quando teve uma idéia brilhante e inteligente na vida?

Platéia do Shiryu:

Shunrei (que já não está mais desmaiada, acordou bruscamente quando Ikki cruzou a linha de chegada): O QUÊÊÊ? NÃÃÃAÕOO!

Mestre Ancião: é por que é a armadura de um velho...

Platéia do Hyoga:

Jacob (esperançoso): Na próxima ele consegue! (que próxima?)

Camus: COMO OUSAS DESONRAR A MINHA ARMADURA? SEU MOLENGA-ESTÚPIDO!

Platéia do Shun:

June: Venha cá que vou lhe dar uma lição! ÒWÓ

Shaka: Como Buda pôde falhar?

Platéia do Ikki:

Aiolia: AÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! Dispois que eu morrer você subirá grandioso na pedra do rei!

(Aiolia agitava o leãozinho de pelúcia no ar)

"Não VIPs":

Mú: Devia ter usado a telecinese!

Deba: Ele é o mais alto? YEAAAAH!

Saga: POMPOM! (o que tem a ver?)

Kanon (batendo palmas calmamente Clap Clap Calp): Parabéns, passarinho.

Máscara da Morte: FALEI que na porrada dava certo!

Milo: Logo quando meu querido escorpiãozinho ia picar o Hyoguinha e ele ia sair voando (no bom sentindo) até a linha de chegada...

Shura: Dragão Burro! Por que não usou Excalibur?

Shiryu: Não sou espadachim!

Dite (jogando flores): Flores! Flores para ele! Flores Flores!

Cavaleiros (competidores):

Seiya: Ai minha cara... Tô com fome """

Shiryu: Usar Excalibur... HMPF! Não sou um manejador de espadas... Ò.Ó

Hyoga: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! MAMÃÃÃÃÃÃEEEEEEE!

Shun: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! PARABÉNS IKKIIIII!

Ikki: YEAH! Venci o Pocotó e ainda dei uma boa porrada nele! Hoje é o meu dia!

_**Fim**_

**N.A.: Em primeiro de tudo, os créditos:**

**- Pisces Luna – Sua história, "Os Cavaleiros vão sair de fériasCAPITULO 14", foi aquela que me inspirou, é dela que saiu "Pocotó", "Rei Leão", e o Pompom, mesmo a autora, ela mesma, dizendo que não sabe de onde ele veio. Devemos fazer procuras e descobrir a origem do Pompom, não acham? Eu já vi uma imagem do Saga com o Pompom, por incrível que pareça. **

**- The Sad Blue Demon – Que começou com a primeira frase " E leu e releu minha história, para corrigir os erros e dizer o que está bom e o que não está. **

**Acho que é isso no final... Espero que tenham gostado, mas se não gostaram, tudo bem, cada um com suas opiniões, certo? Mas do mesmo jeito, espero de vocês, críticas construtivas, principalmente se forem negativas, ta? Obrigado! **

**Até a Próxima**

**Green Angel**

P.S.: Aliás, se há algum erro em relação aos créditos, por favor, avisem-me, e sugiro-lhes que leiam a história citada nos créditos, de Pisces Luna. Obrigada novamente. 


End file.
